Madame Broode
Madame Broode appear as a major boss in Super Mario Odyssey and is the boss of the Broodals. She appears inscribed on their airship and on the RoboBrood, but is otherwise never seen present with the Broodals. This relationship can be likened to Bowser and the Koopalings. Madame Broode also has a gold Chain Chomp pet, which she affectionately refers to as her "Chain Chompikins". This Chain Chomp plays a big role in her fights, as this is her main weapon. However, Mario can use Cappy to capture this Chain Chomp and use it against Broode herself. Description Madame Broode is an obese female rabbit with curled hair that alternates with blue and turquoise colors. She also seems to have golden swirls in her hair. She wears a red dress and a red sunhat, similar to Pauline's concert clothes. She also wears a pearl necklace and a pair of golden spiked bracelets. Chain Chompikins is a golden Chain Chomp that wears a pink sunhat, and in later fights is wearing blush on it's cheeks. In the later fights, Chain Chompikins wears three top hats and five in it's last phase. History ''Super Mario Odyssey Madame Broode is battled first in Cascade Kingdom, where Mario must fight her for the Multi-Moon strung around her necklace. To defeat her, Mario must Capture her pet Chain Chompikins using Cappy's Capture ability. When Mario pulls against her control and releases, it hits her smack-dab in the face! Mario has to do this three times to defeat her and take the Multi-Moon for himself to repair The Odyssey. She isn't physically seen again until Mario goes through the caves of the Moon Kingdom, where she is battled once more. Her boss fight is somewhat tougher than it originally was due to the mass amounts of hats Mario needs to knock off Chain Chompikins before he can Capture it, but the boss fight remains largely the same and when she is defeated, it allows Mario to exit out of the caves to stop Bowser and Peach's wedding on the Moon. She is not seen again, although when the player returns to the cave part of the Moon Kingdom, she will be able to be fought again. Appearances Mario Kart: X Circuit Madame Broode appears as a heavy racer in ''Mario Kart: X Circuit. She is one of the 114 unlockable characters in that game. ''Ultimate Boss Mayhem Madame Broode has been listed as a boss for ''Ultimate Boss Mayhem but more information about her appearance has yet to be disclosed by the author of the page. ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit Alongside the Broodals, Madame Broode appears as an unlockable playable character in ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit. She is a heavyweight driver, meaning that she has among the highest top speed and weight of the roster, but her acceleration and handling can fall to the lowest levels. She is unlocked after getting a gold trophy in the 200cc Red Shell Cup. Her special item is Cappy, whom she shares with the Broodals, Glydon, and Tostarean ''Super Luigi Odyssey'' She returns once again in this game alongside the Broodals. however, she's only fought once and her boss fight is different from the ones she had in Super Mario odyssey. with her actually using a ship to fight Luigi instead of fighting her on the ground. ''The Broodal Story She returns in The Broodal Story alongside the Broodals. She can upgrade the abilities of the Broodals in exchange for some coins. Chain Chompikins can also be found in certain levels to help the broodals. Mario Kart: V² Circuit Madame Broode appears as a starting racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. She is a heavyweight with a large size. She has poor speed, poor acceleration, slightly above great handling and slightly above good traction. ''Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Madame Broode appears as a boss in Adventure Mode: The Elemental Labrynith as one of higher ranking subordinates of Alluvium, the Lady of Earth within the Earth Realm. Madame Broode is fought twice in the mode, once in the Earth Realm, and once again during the final battle between Alluvium and her rivals within the Elemental Labyrinth. Madame Broode also serves as the final boss for several of the fighters Classic Mode Routes. Quotes Gallery Madame brood smo.png|Official art of Madam Broode and Chain Chompikins Red broodal.png|Madame Broode pointing to the player ChainChompikins.png|Chain Chompikins Trivia *Madame Broode, while she resembles a Broodal and has heavy ties to them, is considered a seperate entity for the following reasons: **She doesn't have the Broodals theme, only a remixed version of it. **She is not apart of the RoboBrood; only her visage is. **She is encountered right before the final Bowser fight, way after each of the Broodals have been fought two, technically three times. **She isn't part of Rabbit Ridge where all the Broodals are fought once more post game; which would seem to be a odd omission if shes not meant to be the Bowser to the Broodals. *Madame Broode has jiggle physics similar to Mario's nose. *When Madame Broode throws Chain Chompikins like a yo-yo, it resembles a yo-yo trick called "Walk the Dog". Chain Chomps have been shown in the past to act like dogs (''Super Mario 64, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening). Category:Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Bosses Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit